The Advanced Dental Restorative Systems (ADRS) program project is a collaborative effort between investigators from the University of Texas Health Science Center(UTHSCSA)and Research Institute (SwRI). This interdisciplinary research team of biologists,chemists,and materials scientists will develop a non- shrinking wear resistant dentin stimulating dental restorative replace silver amalgam. The program project is composed of three cores, designed to integrate three research projects into a coordinated, goal- oriented, effort. The Administrative Core manages resources, monitors all program activities, oversees research activities, and provides technology transfer for the individual projects. The Research and Development Core includes three research projects to develop: (I) nanofillers designed to improve the wear resistance and durability of the resin composites (ii) a liquid crystal resin monomer to reduce polymerization shrinkage, and (iii) a tertiary dentin stimulation system of recombinant forms of bone morphogenetic proteins. The resin development projects incorporate tantalum oxide and silica nanoparticles fillers into both conventional bis-GMA and liquid-crystal matrix resins to substantially improve the overall performance of resin-based restorative materials. The cavity treatment places morphogenetic proteins into the prepared tooth to stimulate dentin formation and provide a biologically created internal seal against re-infection. The Biomaterials Testing Core tests material formulations for biocompatability and mutagenicity and measures physical and mechanical properties of the resin composite formulations. While individual projects have the potential to produce significant advances, the integrated research projects will produce a restorative system composed of a bio-active dentin simulating cavity liner with a wear resistance, nanofilled, no shrinkage resin composite which is a viable alternate to dental amalgam.